warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Instacat *ShadowClan's Rebellion Spoof*
This is a spoof of ShadowClan's Rebellion. Social Media Platforms * Instacat * Pawbook * Purrrer * Snapmeow * Kitty-mail or Kmail * Mewblr The Spoof Lilypaw was on her iPaw Paw and scrolling through Instacat. There was a text-post from Mewblr posted by splashstar_of_shadowclan with over 100 comments (duh, she's a leader), a text conversation to expose @frostspirityspirity, the convo posted by @sloe_step_ , a shoutout to @poppyloveleaf posted by @frostyhealyherbyleafy, and many ugly selfies by the warriors. "Oh, what's this? @i_am_willowstream followed me? Finally!" Lilypaw mumbled. She then swiped to the left to see what her Clanmates were up to. She spotted the DM notification go off, and tapped on the cat head icon at the top right corner of Instacat. She frowned as she saw a message from @mintfaceisinsaneandmissing, the prisoner. Help... me... out... 'it read. Lilypaw shrugged it off and went back to stalking her Clanmates, and spotted her mentor's name. Curious, she read it. '@pinefur_sweg_omg followed @clawfessions "Clawfessions? What in the name of StarClan is that?" Lilypaw wondered out loud. She tapped on the name @clawfessions and saw over 100 posts. She pressed on the button that allowed you to scroll down and see all their posts in chronological order, and read out all the confessions in her mind. I'm in love with a StreamClan cat, and she's expecting my kits now. I'm in SwiftClan, and our Clans are rivals right now... I don't really hunt, I just go to Carrionplace and steal prey from there, lol #rebellllll "I better tell Splashstar that!" Lilypaw meowed. The confessions went on. Once my friend and I went to the river and tried to steal StreamClan's fish, we almost drowned, we were rescued by the leader and the deputy of both our Clan and StreamClan, yeah that was one crazy night. We caught the fish tho #atleastwetried I'm haunted by StarClan and I'm so scared. Every time I'm in a battle there's a spirit that whispers to me and tells me what to do. What to do?? I hate this tom so much and he just became deputy, I really want to kill him. Once my friend and I were sent to hunt for the sick cats, and we ate all the prey so most of them died of greencough. I regret it. I hate kits so much, annoying and obnoxious they all are. Sometimes if there's only one piece of prey left on the fresh-kill pile, I give it to them and tell them to play with it. They get in trouble every time. In training I let the smaller, weaker apprentices win so that they feel good about themselves. I hate battle, it's my least favourite part of being in a Clan. If I could, I would be a queen forever but I don't want to get shamed by the other Clans for it. I think the idea of letting kits wait until they're six moons old to become apprentices is really stupid. The warriors in my Clan are so stupid. '' ''I was hanging out with my mate on the night of vigil and then... we woke the whole Clan up. oops I just became deputy and on the first day I completely embarrassed myself. I couldn't even sort out problems or create a patrol. Deputies shouldn't succeed dead leaders. Our deputy is so dungfaced. I'm the most arrogant cat in the Clan and everyone knows it. Even me, I'm the reason my friend was bitten by an adder... They died. I stole a kit from DappleClan and disguised it as my own. I can't give birth and I really didn't want anyone to find out. As a medicine cat, sometimes I try to fake signs from StarClan as pranks or just for fun, or whenever my Clanmates doubt my everlasting knowledge. I WOULD KILL TO BECOME LEADER XD Sometimes I have dreams that all five Clans are being attacked at the Gathering!! i swear, dappleclan is the most stuck up clan when it comes to borders. '' ''I'm not ready to be the mentor of my apprentice. Once I let three kits drown and I'm a medicine cat. If my Clanmates were about to be killed by a fox, I would fight alongside the fox. I'm from ShadowClan "What?!" Lilypaw cried. I'm the deputy of a Clan and when I become leader I plan to give part of our territory away. I like having my own adventures far away from my stupid territory I hate treating my Clanmates after battle I would rather be a kittypet than a Clan cat. Their food tastes nice #imspecial I hate non Clanborn cats We should only eat the prey that our clans are suited for tbh StarClan controls our lives so often and nobody questions? "I can't look at this anymore!" Lilypaw wailed. She saw a meme posted by @spooky_scary_spidernose, another textpost, this time from @hollyfeather, and another meme posted by @.turtlescansingtoo "What about Instacat stories?" Lilypaw asked herself. She saw the following: 1. A selfie from @quail_step (yikes) 2. A face-swap from Meowchat with @ice_frost_it_up and @iivybreeeze 3. All the prey that @badbadgersarestripey caught today (arrogant much?) -TBA-